


Master Works

by ASummerBreeze



Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Creampie, Drunken sex, F/M, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, at least to start
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASummerBreeze/pseuds/ASummerBreeze
Summary: On a vacation to New Zealand with her girlfriends, a young American meets a flashy Maori playboy whose biggest turn on is anything he finds beautiful. Her relaxing trip may just get a little wild. This one's graphic folks. Mind the warning. Please leave feedback!





	Master Works

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inclination to write some human Tama based on a particular drawing I found by NarumyNatsue on DeviantArt. The OC is a character I've been writing for years, I'm too lazy to make someone new up, at least for now.
> 
> Many thanks to Erisden for reading this and being my beta, I love you Kat!!! Go read her stories! They're sooo good!

The decision to go out to a club was a last minute thing. The other girls are all wound up from a long week, and she's in that boat too. This isn't her usual method of blowing off steam, but she decides, just this once, to go with it. She goes to get the dress, low cut and skin tight with them and they all get dolled up together.

Clubbing in New Zealand at first glance seems to be the same as anywhere else. The lighting, the loud music. Groups of people grinding on one another. Tess opts before anything to take a couple of shots to loosen up. The bar is pretty full, but she manages to squeeze into a space and waits until one of the tenders is free to come take her order.

Now waiting for her drinks, she looks around the club. It's on the busier side, and there are people all over between the dancefloor, tables and a little stairway leading up to the upper level. Part of that is open to anyone but another section is roped off for the elite, the VIP. That's where she sees him. He's a thinner guy, wearing a bright purple and gold, glitter covered jacket. He's got gold shimmery glasses on his face, and his hair is well kept but curly. His arms are resting on the railing and for a moment, he's looking across to the other side of the club.

Just as her shots are ready, his gaze falls to her.

She feels them as she watches. They rake over her form with interest. The sequin-covered black dress doesn't leave much to the imagination, and she can tell he appreciates that he doesn't have to work too hard. She has to knock back both shots quickly, and when she looks up again, the man is gone.

Too bad.

She finds her friends and dances for a little while, buying another drink off the floor when suddenly there's a hand tapping on her shoulder. Some security dude, making her groan and complain that she hadn't done anything wrong. He leads her to the stairs and up to the VIP area without a word, and she salutes him before walking further in.

That's when she spots him again, sitting at a little booth against the wall. As soon as he sees her, he waves her over. She doesn't fully understand why her feet carry her there. He’s grinning like a hunter who’s just spotted his prey. She might have thought he was just an arrogant shit if she were sober, but something about it with her beer goggles makes her feel amazing. Wanted? Desired? 

No. Craved.

As she draws near enough for them to hear one another with the music and all the people, he shamelessly rakes his eyes over her again. Licking his lips, dragging his gaze back up to hers, he smirks a little. “Well, well, what do we have here?” He doesn’t gesture for her to sit, he likes seeing so much of her. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you in here before.”

Chuckling, she shifts her weight, a hip curving out defiantly, arms crossing over herself under his heated stare. “I’ve never been here before, so I’m glad to hear I don’t have a doppelganger.” 

“Ooh, you’re sassy. I like that.” Finally he waves to the seat across from him and she takes it, leaning back slightly to look him over some more. He seems to enjoy letting her, shifting slightly so he’s leaning back too, the opening of his jacket more pronounced, letting her see his silky shirt, which has at least the first few buttons open. His chest is covered in dense, dark hair, and while some women would immediately get up and leave because of that alone, it’s not something that bothers her.

“So I take it I have you to thank for being up here in the important people place,” She muses after a moment, looking up at him. He grins, blue eyes mischievous as he leans slightly across the table. 

“Babe, if all it took was twenty dollars to invite an angel into heaven, it was twenty dollars well spent. Do you want something to drink?” He offers up his glass but she shakes her head.

“Sure, but I’d prefer to take it from a waiter.” 

“Of course, of course,” He lifts his hand to click his fingers and a waitress appears. Tess orders her drink and he instructs her to put it on his tab. Once she disappears, he glances to the brunette across from him again. “So you’re American. I’ve never been to America. What are you doing in New Zealand?”

The question is often asked here, and it draws a little chuckle from her, but she shrugs. “I’m here with friends on vacation.” Her drink arrives and she thanks the waitress before giving it a slight stir with the straw and sipping. He watches the whole time, and when she glances up and realizes, she nearly loses the straw bursting into laughter. “What?”

“Nothing, nothing.” Still, he licks his lips again. “Do you have a name, American on vacation?”

She snorts. “Of course I have a name, sparkly guy in nightclub. Tesla.”

“Ah, like the scientist. Or hmm, you look about old enough to be named after the band.”

“Proud to tell you that I was not. I actually get asked if I’m named for the car. Never quite sure what to make of that.”

It’s his turn to laugh. She cringes internally.He’s got one unique chortle, higher pitched, perhaps, than hers, even. Still, she’s no snob. She smiles as she sips again and he watches for another moment before leaning forward. “D’you know, Tesla, named for the scientist, I might be willing to tell you my name, if you asked.”

“Oh, are you hoping to have me screaming it later, then?” The question catches him off guard and when she realizes she’s said it, she covers her mouth and laughs softly, shaking her head. “Fuck. Sorry. Okay, Sparkles, what’s your name?”

The nickname makes him grin and he puffs up a moment before he answers. “Tamatoa.”

“Ah, that’s a long one. Four syllables. So are you a Tama or a Toa to your friends?”

“Neither. I’m quite proud of that name,” He says indignantly, finishing off his drink with a single toss. “Listen. I’m not going to beat around the bush, I’ve been here a while tonight and I don’t want to stay much longer, but I wouldn’t mind not going home alone.”

Her brows raise in surprise and she tilts her head slightly, debating. “While I understand where you’re coming from, I’m not sure I’m drunk enough for that.”

He grins. “So? Being drunk just screws it up anyway. Am I so repulsive that you need to be hammered to fuck me?”

She laughs, shaking her head. “No, you’re not repulsive. It’s just a nerve thing.” 

“I know I’m not. So finish up your drink and take a risk for once, Tesla.” He drops some cash onto the table and watches her. She watches him back a moment, then picks up her glass and shoots its contents back in a gulp. He grins at that, and she takes a deep breath as he gets up and offers her his hand. “It’ll be fine, better than, I promise.”

She nods and takes the hand, standing up slowly. “Oh wait!” She goes into her bag and grabs her phone, opening the screen to go into her texts. “I have to let my friends know, where do you live?”

He raises his brows. “Er, are they going to join us? Because otherwise…”

“I tell them or I don’t go. I don’t know you. You could chop up every American you meet.”

He hums in understanding, although he doesn’t look pleased. Still, he relays his information and she sends the message before shoving her phone back into her bag. He takes her hand again, and leads her down the stairs and out to his car. It’s a nicer model, and the paint is flawless, not a scratch in sight. He moves to get the door for her, and she thanks him, taking the moment while he walks around to get in to shudder out her nerves and take a shaky breath.

The drive is short, and halfway there, his nearest hand comes to rest on her thigh. In any other situation she might yell, squirm away, but she’s already decided that this is what it is. His fingers are smooth and daring, dipping to the hem of her dress to slide very slightly underneath, running along the skin. She’s surprised at how much she likes that, her heart hammering, warmth already pooling between her legs. He notes her shallow breath and dazed expression and he grins, hand sliding a little more to very lightly brush his fingers across her panties.

Her mouth is dry already, and she brazenly spreads her legs slightly, earning a pleased noise from him. He struggles to focus on the road, but he does, despite his fingers sliding over the curve of her womanhood to trail along the edge of her underwear.

They come to his complex before he can really get any further, but his ministrations have helped ease some of her anxiety. She swallows thickly when they’re parking, and it isn’t long before he unbuckles and leans across the console to kiss her. At first he’s gentle, brushes their lips across one another and when he feels her respond, he grows firmer. Pulls on her lips with his, darts his tongue across the crease of them and finally earns her acceptance. He kisses her like that for a moment, their tongues exploring and then he breaks away, grinning. “Come inside,” he murmurs.

She nods, unbuckling too and sliding out of the car. He walks straight to the door to unlock it and allows her in ahead of him, and as soon as he’s inside too, he shuts the door and locks it. Turning to her, they look at one another for a moment before he swoops in. There’s another deep kiss, but it only lasts a moment before he stoops slightly and picks her up into his arms. She shrieks with surprise and it melts into laughter, and he carries her to his bedroom with a smile.

She doesn’t get much of a look around. There are a lot of nice fixtures and art. He seems to really enjoy the finer things in life, but that doesn’t really matter. Not for this. He flops her onto the mattress and immediately follows her down, kissing her again. Kissing is becoming more familiar and she becomes a little more active in it, flicking at his tongue with hers, scraping his thick lower lip between her teeth. That draws a little moan from him, and as he breaks the kiss to press smaller pecks along her cheek and to her jaw, where he nibbles, his hand moves back between her legs.

Fingers dance lightly over her silky panties for a brief moment, and then he slides them underneath, feeling over the curve of her before sliding the tips down along the parting of her folds. There’s already slickness the lower he goes and that makes him grin against her. He avoids inserting his fingers deeper and opts, instead, to trail them back up over her clit.

She gasps out loud at that, his thumb gently sliding over the nub, stroking with just a little pressure. Her legs quiver slightly and she relaxes into his bed even more. He nips lightly at her jaw and trails his face lower, scruff rubbing against her neck as he does, making her whine slightly. Grinning, he does so again, and his fingers stroke lower and it makes him groan when he realizes she’s a little wetter just from that.

“Fuck, that’s sexy,” he mutters, lips trailing where his cheek had been, mouth closing on her creamy soft skin to suck gently, but hard enough to unabashedly mark her there. She doesn’t even mind, arches a little into his hand, grinding against him and earning another little grunt from him. His teeth scrape her neck and she cries out softly, and that’s it for him. He sits up a little to crawl further down the bed.

He’s a little rougher pulling her legs open but nowhere near rough enough to hurt her, and their eyes lock as he does so. Both his hands move to her hips and he gently hooks his fingers around the sides of her panties. They come down in a swift motion, and she watches him as he pushes her dress up high onto her belly.

Bending, he trails kisses from her knee inward on one leg, nipping at her sensitive skin. The added scrape of his facial hair practically has her in hysterics and she reaches to run her fingers through his hair, tugging gently on the strands. That makes him growl a little, but she quickly comes to realize that it’s a good thing. He presses her legs open more and shifts between them, kissing each of her hips, looking up at her as he presses kisses down her smooth mound. 

As soon as he’s right over her clit, he locks their eyes again and sticks his tongue out, flicking over the highly sensitive flesh. She shudders visibly but doesn’t look away, and he laves his tongue across her from fold to fold. His lips close around her clit and that’s when he breaks eye contact briefly, savoring as he suckles around her, enjoying her sweetness and the sounds she starts to make as she bucks slightly against him.

He looks at her again as he releases her and licks downward, tasting her where her juices run more heavily, tongue swirling around her entrance slowly as he teases her, nose brushing her clit to make her even more wild. She’s becoming more and more vocal, straining her hips up against him. He grins against her, nuzzling more as he slides a hand up her inner thigh to slowly join his mouth, pressing two fingers into her opening. Despite feeling his hand travel she’s surprised and gasps out loud, legs spreading wider as she arches up against him. Grinning, he moves to close his mouth around her clit again, fingers beginning to pump steadily into her as he sucks.

Her inhibitions forgotten and pleasure sparking low in her belly to blossom inside of her. It’s not long from then before she gives a soft cry and shakes beneath him, her passage tightening on his fingers and white heat forcing itself from her insides out. He withdraws his fingers once she stills and licks them obscenely for her to watch. She pants, chuckling slightly and collapsing flat for a moment as she catches her breath. 

Then he’s crawling up next to her, drawing her in for a kiss and she hums softly at her own taste, returning the kiss languidly. He smiles into her mouth after a moment, leaning to grind himself against her so she can feel how much he enjoyed what’s just happened. She laughs softly, pulling at his lip with her teeth. “Hmm you like that huh?”

“Can’t say I’m very selfish. I love getting a pretty girl moaning and glistening all over,” he murmurs, grinning as she sits up and presses him onto his back. She opens up his jacket and then the few buttons of his shirt that he’s bothered buttoning. Ridding him of his upper level garments, she reveals a number of tribal looking tattoos on his arms and abdomen, and she groans a little to herself. Bending, she trails kisses down his throat, scraping her teeth along the way, moving lower across his chest, glancing up at him as she laves her tongue over his navel, flicking teasingly and making him jump slightly at the sight of her. “Oh, you’re a wicked girl. I like that.”

That makes her grin a little and she shifts to unbutton and unzip his pants. He lifts himself slightly to help her get them off. She isn’t very surprised to see he isn’t wearing any underwear. Her mouth makes it way down over a hipbone, she sucks the ball of the joint and laughs a little at the noise he makes in response. Her hand takes hold of the base of his cock and she gives him one long, slow stroke. 

“Don’t be a tease,” he mutters, desperate, mouth dry with his need. She chuckles, lowering her head but keeping her gaze on him, just far enough above him so he can feel her breath. 

“You say that like you’re not a tease,” she mutters, but immediately obliges him, swiping her tongue across the slit of his head. He moans loudly, hips trying to roll up, but the weight of her leaning over him keeps him on the mattress. Enjoying her power over him, she barely brushes her lips over him. “I want you to tell me what you want.”

“You know what I want,” he grumbles low in his throat, lifting his head to look at her briefly before dropping it back down.

She puckers her lips to brush his cock against the damp inner part of them before drawing back again. “Tell me.”

He’s hissing from that, and his voice sounds dangerous and harsh. “I want you to suck me.”

Smirking, she takes a moment to calm her expression before she takes the head of him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it. His response is a guttural moan, and he reaches to gently run his fingers through her hair. “Yeah, yeah. Mmm you’re so warm.”

She keeps him steady in hand and takes more of him, starting to bob her head, back and forth, more and less. Paying special attention to the head of him, swirling her tongue over the bitter, salty taste of him. Her hand strokes what her mouth doesn’t take, and he finally has to gently shove her off of him, panting for his breath. “I don’t wanna come like this,” He tells her.

She nods, and crawls over him to kiss him again and his eagerness surprises her. He tastes himself gladly and runs his hand down her back before he shifts to pull her dress up and over her head. Taking a moment to nuzzle into her breasts, he then shifts to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, lightly prodding with his teeth, sending her moaning and whining again.

His goal is to make sure she’s still plenty slick and a quick test of his fingers confirms this. Releasing her nipple, he quickly grabs hold of himself and guides the head to her aching opening. She doesn’t even have a chance to think about what’s happening, one moment he’s just brushing against her and then he’s buried to the hilt, sending her head back and her hips forward.

Grinning, he watches her, letting her adjust before she looks at him again. She smirks at the interest in his eyes, and slowly rolls her hips into his. That provokes a low moan and he bucks up into her, and for a moment it’s a power struggle, his upward thrusts and her thrusts down until she finally shoves him back and grabs his hands, setting them onto her hips. 

He doesn’t fight her, smirking, watching her for now. She moves slowly, deliberately. Feels every little bit of him slide through her as she moves and it makes her even slicker around him. His eyes are glassy as he watches her, skin flushed and shining with sweat now. He’s a sight to behold, even more than the man in the shiny clothes. 

She gets swept up in the sight of him and he grins. She’s left him too large of a window and he takes it, sitting up and wrapping her in his arms before he flips her onto her back again. She grunts in surprise and doesn't have the presence of mind to fight him. That works out fine, he bends to plant his mouth on her throat, sucking roughly as he begins to thrust more rapidly into her, earning him a loud whine of pleasure. Her hands move to his arms, trailing up and down his tattoos, looking them over as their bodies collide. He looks up after a moment, grinning at her. “Hmm you like those, my art.”

“Is that what they are?” She teases, snaking her leg around him to drag him deeper, making him moan with surprise and delight. 

“All of you is art,” he pants, hands moving from her breasts and down over her belly, settling to squeeze her hips gently. He grins when she blushes in response and he shifts to slide one hand down her hip and between them, rolling his thumb across her bud the way he had before. Her noises become more desperate, and he thrusts as hard as he can into her. Angling himself up into her belly until he feels her come undone again, this time with more intensity than before, shuddering violently as she clenches him. 

He thrusts and rubs until she has to pry his hand away and she laughs breathlessly. “Too sensitive.” 

“You could be put through worse,” he teases, but doesn’t attempt to rub any more. 

“Oh, I know.” She takes a moment, then shifts. “Roll me over.”

“I like seeing you,” he complains, running his hand down her body again.

“Then let me back on top.”

He doesn’t argue with that, rolls them again without withdrawing from her and bucks up into her. She chuckles at his eagerness, grabbing the hand that had been playing with her clit and sliding the finger that had been doing the work into her mouth as she starts to thrust against him. He moans at the sight, the feel, arching up slightly. 

She nips against the finger now, makes him jump more. Her thrusts become more urgent as she grinds into him and another orgasm starts to build. His gasps and grunts grow loader, more pronounced and he thrusts desperately back against her. She gets lost in the rhythm that the two of them create and thrusts harder until she can’t even keep up with his thrusts from beneath. The heat blooms in her again, to a lesser extent this time and she jerks wildly against him.

Feeling her wet release, the tightness of her and seeing the pleasure wash over her for the third time this evening, he finally feels his own release jerk from him. His cock twitches inside of her as he lets himself go, and as soon as she realizes, she winces slightly. She waits for them to both come down before she looks down at him, shaking her head. “We probably should have used something.”

“Whoopsy.” he murmurs with a chuckle, sitting up with her still attached to slide his arms around her. “Wasn’t even thinking. Just felt so good.”

It had, and she just prays he doesn’t do this every night of the week or something. She’s a little upset with herself for getting so caught up in it. He seems to be able to read her expression, and he chuckles. “Don’t worry, Babe. We’ll get you something in the morning. And you don’t have to worry about catching anything else.”

“Famous last words,” she mutters teasingly, but manages a little smile, shifting from his grasp to climb off of him. She hurries to the bathroom to clean up before returning with a clean rag that she tosses to him. He chuckles a little, sitting up slightly and looking her over in full. “Oh you must have rubbed up against my jacket. You’re all shiny.”

“Huh?” She looks down and sees her legs are in fact covered with glitter that’s stuck to her sweaty skin.

“It looks good on you,” he teases with a grin, tossing the rag aside once he’s done. “I like shiny things.”

She laughs nervously, and returns, looking for her things. “Okay well uh, I guess I should…”

He waves off the rest, shaking his head. “I’m not worried about it, just sleep here tonight. Then we can just go to the drug store together.” He pats the bed next to him for emphasis and she laughs softly, nodding before climbing back in.

“Okay.” As soon as she’s in, he pulls her over to curl up with her, smiling softly. She’s surprised but she lets herself curl back into him. Maybe going against her usual instincts wasn’t the worst thing in the world. She hopes, at least.


End file.
